


Exes

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), jealous kara, jealous lena, lots of past relationshihps, past Kara/Barbara, past Lena/Helena, past Lena/Veronica, past kara/james - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Through out Lena and Kara's friendship and later relationship they both end up running into each other's exes. Each time it pushes them either forwards or backwards. It also adds in a good bit of jealousy to their relationshipA series of stories on Kara and Lena meeting their exes can be read as one shots or as a full story





	Exes

Veronica Sinclair, better known as Roulette was a criminal. Not just a criminal but she ran an underground fighting ring. She forced and coerced aliens into fighting to protect themselves from her blackmail. Before that she had been doing the same but instead of aliens she had used meta human super villains that mostly willingly participated. 

Kara wanted to bring Roulette down, but the problem was that it was impossible to find this fight ring. Well impossible for a reporter that wasn’t part of the 1% invited to view fights. After the fight club had cleared out she couldn’t find them. Even using her super senses, some how she couldn’t locate them. She had a hunch that Roullette had friends who could create tech to hide them even from kryptonian powers. 

Kara needed to get into the fights so of course that meant asking Lena. There was a chance that Lena was getting regular invitations, Kara hoped that Lena herself didn’t attend the fights. That would certainly make her blooming crush on the youngest Luthor more complicated. 

Maybe she could just call Cat see if she knew anything. But she knew that Cat would tell her that if she wanted to be an actual journalist then she needed to do things on her own and not just come calling her (Cat) for help when things get rough. She needed to make her own contacts. She needed to ask Lena, even if asking her could damage their budding friendship. So Kara put on her big girl pants and headed to L-corp.

So Kara rather than just rushing over decided to make herself presentable, after all she needed to charm Lena. she certainly didn’t chose her favorite blazer because she hoped Lena would think she looked good in it. No and she didn’t pick out the pants because they made the muscles in her thighs more obvious, no it was because they were nice pants. And maybe she spent more time than usual making sure her hair was perfect, that was just because Lena always looked so perfect. Yeah she was totally just doing it to keep up with Lena’s style not to impress the other woman. This visit wasn’t about her crush.

When Kara arrived at L-corp she had to distract one of the security guards by using a bit of heat vision to catch a trash can on fire so that she could past him to get up to Lena’s office. She even used just a little bit of super speed to get past Jess. She felt bad about it, but she could bring Jess some food next time she stopped by to interview Lena, or just to see Lena. 

“Miss Luthor, Shes’ just too fast she got past me.” Jess said, she grabbed Kara’s armm ready to lead Kara out of the building. Kara gulped hoping that Lena wouldn’t kick her out of the office. No doubt Lena had better things to do than deal with a reporter that snuck through security.

Lena stood up, “Jess will you make a note down stairs that Miss Danvers is to be shown in right away whenever possible?” 

Kara stuttered for a second taken aback. ”Really” Lena was willing to let her into her office her space whenever possible. It made Kara’s heart leap, maybe she was just reading into it up she hoped that maybe Lena liked her back. “Thank you.” 

Kara nervously tried to straighten out her blaser. Suddenly feeling self conscious in front of Lena. Lena who was wearing a shirt with a plunging neckline that showed off her cleavage, not that Kara noticed she certainly wouldn’t have been looking at that no not at all. She certainly didn’t notice the pants either those pants that perfectly hugged Lena’s hips. 

Lena gave her a soft smile. Kara couldn’t help but return it with a smile of her own. Lena somehow always made her smile, and Kara loved being able to make the other woman smile. She knew from what others had said of Lena that she tended to be more serious, or at least she was when she dealt with business. When Kara got to know Lena though, she found out just how soft and open Lena can be. Lena wasn’t the cold person tabloids and business men described her as. Lena was just a woman trying to protect herself and turn L-corp into a force for good. 

Sitting back down Lena looked up at Kara softly and asked “Now, how can I help?”

Kara’s heart sped up, and she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. Suddenly her nerves were out in full force. “I-I think a friend of mine has gotten involved in something shady.” 

“A friend” Lena said disbelievingly.

“No an actual friend. And now He’s missing” Kara rushed out. She started walking towards Lena’s desk. “Do you know of a woman named Veronica Sinclair, she caters to people in your circles?” Kara said the last part more hesitantly not wanting to make Lena think she was accusing her.

Lena turned her chair some and gave Kara a look that made her heart stop. “Tight dresses tattoos like Lisbeth Salander?” Kara could swear that Lena’ voice had gotten lower and flirtatious. “Yeah I know Roulette we went to boarding school together.” 

Kara felt jealousy rise in her chest, something about Lena knowing a woman like roulette. Sexy beautiful and charismatic, it just disarmed Kara. MAybe she felt like she couldn’t compete or maybe it was the fear that she wasn’t Lena’s type. But Kara did like the way that Lena said the name Roulette with disgust. It gave Kara hope. 

“I need to find her.” Kara stated as firmly as she could. 

Lena’s voice had lost it’s flirtatious edge and gained a more serious one, one that Kara could swear may even have some regret or anger in it. “That’s the trick isn’t it, her little fight clubs stay mobile.” 

“But do you know where she’s holding the next fight?” Kara pushed. “I wouldn’t ask if I had any other option.” 

Lena let out a sigh, she began writing something down on a piece of paper. “I’m a Luthor of course I’m invited to her little pop-up. Not that I’m interested in her type of entertainment.” 

Lena stood up and made her way around the desk. Relaxed some, knowing that Lena wasn’t mad at her for asking about Roulette but was easily willing to help her. “Thank you, I owe you big time.”

“Not at all, I know you’ll be there for me when the time comes.” Kara didn’t respond not knowing if Lena was hinting at something or just didn’t word her statement right. She gave Lena a quick nod and headed off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Kara showed up at the newest location of the alien fight club. She was terrified for the aliens, terrified that if Roulette would get away then more innocents would die. It was jealousy Kara was nervous to say the least, she worried not just for herself but for the aliens and Lena. If Roulette got away, she would probably easily be able to find out that Lena is the one who rated her out. 

As soon as Kara arrived above the location she knew it was the right one, she could hear them, a crowd screaming and cheering for a fight. The sound was sickening. The whole ordeal was horrible. As soon as Kara entered the building she saw an Alien attacking J’onn and M’gann. She quickly took him out using heat vision to dissolve his axe and then a well placed hit to bring him down. She followed Alex and Maggie after Roulette. 

Kara was surprised to see aliens surrounding Roulette trying to protect her. AFter what Roulette was doing to them they still tried to protect her. The worst part was that she knew that the ncpd officers and even Alex would shoot them, would take them down to get to Roulette even though they themselve were being blackmailed and used by Roulette. 

“Stand down!” She stepped in front of Alex and the officers, she got between their guns and the other aliens. “Everybody stand down!” 

Kara softened her voice as she began to speak directly to the aliens surrounding Roulette. “Things are bad. I know. But fighting amongst each other? That’s what they want us to do. Other Aliens are not the enemy, She is. And the more we fight each other, the more we distract ourselves from the real problems. Cadmus, people like Roulette, they say we’re dangerous. That’s what they want everyone to believe. Don’t let them be right about us.”

Kara was both surprised and relieved when the group of aliens began to move away from Roulette. They had listened to her, they weren’t going to stand by someone who would endanger them anymore. Then when they came together and blocked Roulette’s way out, Kara couldn’t help but smile proudly. They were all going to be alright, they would turn over a new leaf she just knew it. Things were going to get better for them. 

Kara couldn’t help but smirk as Maggie put Roulette in cuffs. “You’re under arrest.”

“For what?” It was annoying how smugly the woman had said it. 

Maggie huffed, and smiled. “For operating without a liquor license for starters.”

Kara radiated pure smug confidence as she walked up to Roulette. “I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now, but it’s not a good idea to bet against me.”

Roulette just rolled her eyes as she was taken away. Kara felt the jealousy rise up again as she remembered that Lena knew this woman. Kara wondered how well the two had known each other. Kara hoped that during the boarding school days Veronica had been in an awkward stage. Maybe she hadn’t been as attractive back then. And yes Kara had to admit Roulette was attractive, the snake tattoo’s the confidence the body, the face. It wouldn’t be a stretch to think that Lena could have once had a crush on the woman. 

Even after Maggie had booked Veronica, and She and Alex had returned to the DEO Kara still couldn't get the thought of Lena liking Veronica out of her head. It didn’t seem to matter that it was many years ago, she somehow still felt jealous. Part of her hated herself for how she felt. She had no right to be jealous she barely knew Lena after all. They had only met a few times, they had only had a handful of conversations. For god sakes she didn’t even have Lena’s phone number. 

Kara had an idea; as soon as she finished up the first draft of her article on the fight club and sent itn off to Snapper she got ready to go to L-corp. She needed to talk to Lena. This time it wasn't’ going to be for an article, no she would get to know lena. Maybe that would help quench the feeling of jealousy in her. She wouldn’t be so jealous if she just got to know Lena then the jealous would stop. 

Kara had checked her outfit at least ten times changed it even more times but at the end she settled on one of her dresses. She went with one that showed off her arms. SHe hoped that Lena would like it. It wasn't as nice as anything Lena would wear but Kara hoped that at least she wouldn’t look too bad in front of her crush. She was nervous, after all she was going to once again show up to L-corp uninvited to see Lena. Maybe Lena would get mad, Kara hoped that the other woman would be fine with it. 

This time when she entered the building she didn’t sneak past security they simply let her in with a smile. When Kara stepped onto Lena’s floor she was met with a glare from Jess. Apparently the woman had not yet forgiven Kara for sneaking past her the other day. Kara couldn’t blame her, and after all she was once again about to mess up Lena’s schedule. If Kara was in her place she would do the same, after all she had once been an assistant too. 

“Is Lena in? I-I I mean is she free or is she in a meeting or is she not here?” Kara adjusted her glasses nervously, hoping that Jess wouldn’t send her away. 

Jess looked back down at her computer and for a second Kara thought that Jess actually would turn her away. “Go ahead in,”

Kara let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks”

When she walked into the office she was met by tlena sitting behind her desk. Lena had her hair up and was practically glaring at her computer. It was adorable, Kar awas so used to seeing Lena all serious and even intimidating, but this time even though Lena was glaring it was adorable. It was the opposite of the usual CEO that Kara saw. It made Kara want to walk up to her and kiss her forehead. 

Kara slowly shut the office door behind her. That snapped Lena out of her work induced trance. “Kara! You’re back so soon? Did the lead on Veronica not pan out.” 

“NO No it worked out perfectly! I just sent my article about it into Snapper.” Kara rushed out. Her fear of having pushed to far was back again. She was terrified that Lena was about to send her packing. 

Lena leaned back, “what are you here for then?”

Kara felt like her heart was in her throat. She took a deep breath trying to still her racing heart. “I actually was wondering if you would maybe if you want to sometime go to lunch with me?” 

“You’re here to ask me to a lunch interview?” Lena had a slight smile, on her face.

“Not an interview but an actual lunch just us enjoying each others company.” 

Lena smiled, that full smile that showed her adorable dimples. “I would like that. How about I call you as soon as I have a free lunch? But I am going to need your number to do that.” 

It took two days for Lena to get the time to have lunch with Kara. To Kara it felt almost like an eternity. Kara had been nervous for those two days, constantly checking her phone waiting for Lena to text her. She had to resist the urge to text Lena first. She was worried that she would come off clingy. She had already pushed Lena into going to lunch and gave her access to her office. Lena had given her so much Kara was scared that she would ask to much or do something to make Lena hate her. Kara didn’t want to lose Lena. 

So she had waited patiently for Lena to text and when she finally did Kara had answered back in about .3 seconds. She couldn’t stop smiling after wards, Winn had teased her about it for a good solid thirty minutes. It was worth it though. When Kara walked into noonans to see Lena already sitting at a gable nervously fiddling her hands, Kara knew that it was worth all the worry and stress and nerves. 

“Kara!” Lena smiled widely and waved at her. 

Kara matched Lena’s smile with one of her own, and she walked a little faster towards Lena. “Lena, I'm so happy you were able to come!” 

“Well I’m thrilled to be able to see you outside of the office.” Lena stood up and held out her hand to shake Kara’s. Kara brushed it off and pulled Lena into a hug. 

The two of them sat down and started talking. They talked about Kara’s new article, Kara thanked Lena for the help at least five times. Kara ordered lunch for both of them, because Lena had absolutely no clue what she should get. Lena told kara about how when she was growing up with the Luthors they never let her go to places like this. She didn’t get to eat anywhere laid back. In college she started sneaking in take out. Lillian was overly strict, she kept an eye on Lena’s every move. 

Kara couldn’t help but feel angry at Lillian. They never let Lena be a kid, rarely even let her be her own person. The subject slowly moved from that to Kara’s childhood. Kara told half truths, she left out the parts that made it obvious that she wasn’t from earth, but she told Lena about her mom, about what her dad did. She told Lena about how her dad would bring her to the lab some days. Lena was relaxed, she wasn't’ holding up the usual CEO composure she was a just a normal 24 year old enjoying lunch with her friend. 

“Lena I don’t mean to pry but I can't’ help but wonder when you said you and Veronica knew each other in boarding school was there more between you?” 

“None of this is on the record right?” Lena asked nervously.

“Of course not, I’d tell you if it was an interview. I’d never publish something that you told me off the record. We’re friends I wouldn’t do that to you!” Kara put her hand over Lena’s trying to comfort her and reassure the other woman. 

Lena let out a breath and relaxed some. “Thank you.” Lena took a quick sip of her coffee before continuing on. “Me and Veronica, we knew each other in boarding school. She was one of the few friends I had. Though now i know we weren’t really friends she was just interested in the power that the Luthor name holds. I wasn't’ good at making friends so when she offered it to me I was glad to take it. Over a few months we started dating. It wasn’t serious but she was my first girlfriend. It lasted about six months. It ended when she started treating me well like shit. She used me to get into functions and to steal my dad’s expensive booze. The final straw was when she decided to start dating other girls behind my back.”

 

“I’m so sorry she did that to you Lena, she’s horrible.” Kara gently rubbed LEna’s hand with her thumb. She had the urge to go to the ncpd station and give Roulette a good punch, but she held back she wanted to stay with Lena. 

Lena smiled softly. “It was a long time ago. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I’m glad I finally have someone I can talk to about this stuff.” 

“Well I’m here to talk to you anytime, that’s what friends are for.” Kara’s heart clinched at calling Lena her friend, but she knew better than to call them anything more. That’s what they were after all just friends. Maybe one day they could be more.


End file.
